changing the orphan
by Lovedej
Summary: Jordan has been alone and had lived in foster care most of her life that was tell the world of wrestling enters her life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intro

Jordan lives in a foster home in North Carolina. Most of the girls there are runaways but not her she was given away at birth. She is a loner she doesn't talk to any other the girls there except her best friends Nicki and Aj when they were 12 Aj Got Adopted by a nice family,Robert and Patricia Mendez. They still stayed connected. Nicki also got adopted by Wayne and Tasha Minaj.

Few years Later, March 11,2014, It was Jordan's 16th birthday Aj and NIcki had planned a surprise party for later that night. Jordan had been given some tasks to do for the home. She was sad the whole day thinking everyone forgot her birthday she started walking thru the park. When two men started following her,when she noticed she started to speed up. Once the men walk faster she started to run. She ran thru the park. Across the park, a man jogging seen Jordan getting chased and ran to catch up to her. Jordan was getting tired then she noticed the third man and thought"great now imma die on my birthday what else can go wrong." Just as she went to ran one of the men grabbed her.

"Hey Jim I got her." Said the first man

Jim ran over to them"young…what we gonna to do to her Rick."

As the two men start to walk the jogger runs up on them"What the hell are you doing to her. Let her go." launching at Jim knocking him out looking back at Rick and Jordan.

"Here take her" shoving Jordan to the ground and going to the side of Jim.

Jordan looks up at the man who just saved her,"Thanks" she said shyly"Wh...who are you"

He smirked" I'm Jeff. Hey do you want a ride home"

She nodded he walked her to the car and they got in. She sat close to the window"I'm Jordan" she whispered Jeff smiled and drove her to the foster home. When they arrived she got out and walked up to the door then turned around.

Jeff looked at the house and seen it was dark."Anyone there"

"I'm not sure." she said

As she turned the doorknob and opened the door the lights came one and everyone jumped out and shouted 'surprise'. She almost jumped out her skin then smiled and walked in looking around one sign said happy birthday another said congratulations Jordan Hardy. She looked at that with confusion.

"Whats this" pointing at the sign

Nicki looked at Aj and smiled then they both smiled and said " you were adopted" handing her the adoption papers. As she read the name her eyes grew wide. Her new fathers name was Jeff Hardy. She looked back at the door and there he stood in the doorway smiling.

"Happy Birthday" he said as he walked over to her

 **Well that was hard this is my first story I'm going to start off with one chapter it all depends on the reviews,follows,and favorite if imma counting to write hope you all like**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week later jordan is finally settled in at her new home,new school ,she was excited to see Aj and Nicki on the first day of school. She quickly got up showered and put on some red skinny jeans and her favroite Thor t-shirt and some red and grey high top Nike's she was on her way out the door jeff called her.

"Not gonna eat breakfast" sitting three plates down at the table.

Then walked in jeff girlfriend Maria wrapping her arms around jeff's waist" yeah Jordan you have to eat"

"I don't have much ofan appetite" I say trying to ease out the door

"Nerves?" jeff asked then she nods " Don't be, Bach high is a great school you'll love it there"

I force a smile"yeah I guess your right" she waves goodbye and starts walking.

When I arrives at the school lucky there only a few people there. Among those people are Nicki and Aj. I go over there to be greeted by new faces.

"JAY!" yells Aj, jay was a nickname I was given, as she jumps in my arms

"Hey Aj I missed you too" I giggle as I pry her off me

"Come meet our new friends" she said draging me to the table "Hey guys this is Jordan, Jordan this is Phil Brooks(punk),Mackenzie Malikov(kenzie), Cliff Compton,Colt Cabana,Dolph Ziggler,Paige Knight and lastly Cory Wharton" they all wave at me,after a few minutes of socializing the bell for first hour rings.

I recive my schedule andlocker. On my way to my locker I'm looking over my classes which are:

 _First hour-Math with Mr. Lawler_

 _Second hour- English with Mr. Swagger_

 _Third hour- Art with Mr. Moore_

 _Lunch_

 _Fourth hour- Music with Mr. Truth_

 _Fifth hour-Gym/Wrestling with Coach Lesnar_

 _Sixth hour- World History with Ms. Young_

As I walk to my locker I run right into someone.I instantly apoligize but they didn't accept that the medium sized boy with blonde spikey hair bumped pass me almost knocking me to the ground

"So much for loving it here" I whisper gathering my stuff and getting to class

 **Well I decided to continue anyway I'm starting to like this sstory. Oh by the way Cory Wharton is from a season of real world and Mackenzie Malikov is Kenzie from Lost girl. Hope you enjoyed please review or at least read it ~romanhardy out~**


	3. Chapter 3

Finally making it to first hour class,hopeing to go unnoticed but that went out the window when I was spotted by one of the boys from earlier

" _He seemed friendly and he's cute_ " I thought making my way toward him."anyone sitting her"

"Yeah..you" He smiles " let me personally introduced myself Wharton,Cory Wharton"

I laugh "well I'm Hardy,Jordan Hardy" we both laugh

" So what brings you to Bach High"Cory asks.

"Um looking for a fresh start" she says leaving out the fact she was just adopted by a famous wrestlers

"Well this is the place to do it and you have a lot to learn" He smiles" Good thing you have the best there is showing you around"

"Talking about me behind my back I see" says the voice behind them

"My dear philly your not the only person to use the best in the world line" using one of the nicknames AJ gave him. which earned him a death glare from punk making me at edge.

"Have a seat Phill" says Mr. Lawler"Welcome to Math where you will learn marketing and trigonometry. I'm Mr. Lawler but y'all can call me King."

"You look more like hobo then a king" says the student behind when I look I quickly notice he's the guy from earlier

" were not gonna start this this year Jericho" says Mr. Lawler

Mr. Lawler went thru the attendance then stopped at my name"Hardy? As in Jeff and Maria" looking a me like its impossible for him to have a child of a darker color.

"Yes,i was adopted" I said slightly annoyed

"Well welcome to the school" he said awkwardly "Open your books to chaper 1" as class continued Cory slept and Punk listed to music. I was daydreaming when someone threw a paperball at me and I looked back it was Jericho.

"your a hardy so your either a druggy like your new dad or a slut like your new mom which is it"laughing at his own statement. I don't know what came over me but I slapped him as hard as I got mad and stood up and he got in my face and grab my arm tight, which was bound to be brused later.

"Don't your-" before he finished both Cory and Punk had him against the wall that was happening the bell rang and I ran out the room and ran into Nicki and AJ. When I see them I just started crying and told them what happened then they hugged me and to me it would be ok. _Was it really gonna be ok?_

 **Well there's chapter 3 sorry im slow I'm working on being a senior in high school and getting a job so bear with . and for the people that are reading say something don't be scared if any one wants charters add OC or existing let me know or if you have ideas let me know because I write for you ~Romanhardy out~**


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to skip second hour and hang with Aj and Nicki. We decided to hangout on the football field behind the bleachers and talk.

"I wonder what made him say that to you"asked Aj

"I don't know but if I see him again I'll kick his ass" Nicki said seriously

"No ass kicking this year Nick" I tell her in a teasing way "on a serious note Jeff and Maria dosent deserve that kind of disrespect and it's not gonna happen while I'm here." I say as I get up"I mean yeah they has a past of doing crazy things but look what they did for me." I smile looking back at my friends.

"Your gonna make me cry" Aj says fanning her eyes

"Come here guys" I pull them in to a group hug. "I love you guys"

"We love you to" said Nicki

"Ms. Hardy ,Skipping on the first day of school"a deep voice from behind us rang

We all turn around quickly hoping it wasn't Coach Lesner. Turns out it was Cory

"You scared us" Nicki said as her and Aj slapped him in the arms

"Be gental" Cory said now turning his attention to me and smiled "you ok"

"Yeah" I said looking down and blushing. Of course the girls noticed it and giggled

"Ooo she has a soft spot" Nicki teases

I was speechless but lucky for me the bell for third hour rang.I jumped up and left.

"She has it bad" said Aj to Cory

"Yeah I guess so" he says watching me run off with a smirk

Finally making it to my art class with Mr. Moore turned weird when I was greeted with a hug and not a hand shake like the other kids

"I'm sorry I'm Shannon" he says finally pulling away "oh I'm a family friend of Jeff kinda like a cousin"

"Oh well I guess that makes us kinda family" I said awkwardly smiling trying to ease to the back

"Come on Mr. Moore leave the drug dealing slut alone. You might catch something." says a familiar voice belonging to Jericho

"JERICHO! watch your tone in MY class or I will suspend you" Shannon said in a harsh but strict tone

I make it to my desk walking past Jericho and hear him call me a slut. That's the last straw.

"What the fuck is your problem ?"I rise my voice throwing my stuff down" If you have a problem I'm going to need you to speak up because I'm fed up with you" getting in his face

" Your all bark no-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before I lunged at him swinging with all my might"someone get this crazy bitch off me before I have to hurt her"that is when I felt someone pulling me of Jericho and my first reaction was to slap them. The room was silent, I just slapped the principal.

"In my office NOW" he growled at me

"Damnit suspended on the first day " I thought going out the door to his office

Well turns out Jeff got me out of getting expelled but I got a 10 day suspension and I had to clean and assist the teachers in the morning and after school. The car ride home was silent, I didn't know if he was mad at me or just disappointed. When we made it home he didn't say a thing to me just went in the kitchen and made a phone call.

"Well this is it" I whispered to myself heading to my room to pack knowing he is going to send me back to the orphanage.

 **Well that was intense and new. So tell me what you guys thing I know y'all Read it let me know I'm not wasting my time. Tell me if you love it or hate it don't leave me in the dark ~ (a sad) Romanhardy out~**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm five minutes into packing when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in" I say sadly still packing

"What are you doing" the voice belonging to Maria said

"Packing" I said

"Is this about school"she ask kneeling in front of me

"You don't have to sugarcoat it, I know Jeff doesn't what me anymore" I say with watery eyes

" Aww sweetheart of course Jeff still wants you" she says wraping her arms around me.

"But he called the orphanage and he won't talk to me" I say looking up at her.

"No he called me. He feels bad that his past is causing you trouble in school.

"But" I start but is cut off

"No buts we want you here and will never send you back"she says wiping the tears from my face.

"Promise"

"Promise" a voice from behind us said. Looking up to see Jeff.

" How long have you been there" Maria asked

"Long enough" he says steping into the room and sitting next to me."To know you are my daugter now and that I love you." Then he pulls me into a hug I hug him back.

"What about me" Maria says pouting I pull her into the hug making it a group hug.

"I love you guys too" I say happily

"Good now time for a surprise" My eyes light up " After you unpack" I stood up and quickly started unpacking

After putting everything back I quickly ran back down stairs. To see an iPhone 6s Box on the table and a Mac book and a shannon moore phone case.

"The case is from me" said Shannon with a smile

I proudly put the case on the phone and set it up with all the numbers.

"Wait is this a trick" thinking back to school.

"Well no but you are in trouble for that but Maria bent my arm, literally so I just dropped it. And this is the only warning you get" Jeff said pointing at me.

I ran and hugged them all then took my first picture with my family, Shannon included of course, and made it my screen saver.

" Best day ever" I thought

 **Well that was fun. What will happen when she returns to school in the next chapter stay tune to find out. I got a follow and a favorite in the same day YAY. ~Romanhardy out** ~


	6. Chapter 6

After my ten day suspension I was well known by all my teachers. The only fun I had was with Shannon, He told me story's of him and Jeff being the trouble maker of the school. He told me all about wrestling and said if I ever wanted to learn he would teach me. He told me about Matt, who I would meet later today.I decided to catch a ride with Shannon today since Jeff and Maria was about to hit the road for the return to Raw.

When we got to the school I seen Aj and Cory wait at the school

"Hey guys where's Nicki" I ask Giving each of them a hug. Cory holding on a little longer.

"You know how she is in the morning" Aj says with a smirk "Imma go help Mr. Moore" she says running off into the school leaving me and Cory alone.

"Imma just say it can I have your number"he asked cooly "Aj said something about you getting a new phone and I wanted to check up on you and they shut me down" he continued rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah sure" I said passing him my phone as he passed me his. I put my name in his Phone as Jay with the crown emoji. He put Cory with three hearts.

"Nice case by the way" he laughed at the case shannon gave me.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" said Nicki running up to us. Giving me a hug"I missed you where's Aj"

"In the school let's go get her"I say as we made our way in the Aj flirting with Punk.

"Aww look at our girl" I say smiling

"Yeah there cute together" Nicki said also smiling

"So where's your lover at"I ask knowing Nicki been datingnthis guy since they where 12 when she got adopted.

"I'm right here" a voice says from behind her wrapping his arms around her torso.

" Hey babe" giving him a peck on the lips

"Hey August" I said

August Alsina was everyone loved him but no one was a match to his Nicki. She is his first and only true love.

"Come on lovebirds I need someone to walk me to first hour. I said smiling.

"I'll walk you" Cory says from behind me

"Okay bye guys" I save good bye to my friends

"Philly let's go" Cory yells over to punk.

"Yeah whatever" punk says giving Aj a tight hug and jogging to us. As we walk to class. Cory grabs my hand and we walk to When we made it to first hour we sat together.

"Welcome to the third week of school class" said"when I say your name say here" as he went through the adendence Cory sent me a text.

Cory❤❤❤: is it me or is punk and aj dating

Jay㈈1:no I don't think so but if they are its no t our business. Now do your work and shhh!

Cory ❤❤❤: why so mean to me :(

Jay㈈1: I'm sowwie lunch on me

Cory❤❤❤: you know I can't say no to food

The bell for second hour rang everyone."We tested the whole hour away" I thought to hour went by fast and now I was in the middle of third hour talking to Shannon when Jericho came in sporting a black eye and busted lip.

" what happen to your face" Shannon asked

"Nothing" looking at me then Shannon

"You should get checked out by the nurse" Shannon suggested.

"I said I'm fine" Jericho said in a low growl. He was clearly pissed

 **Who do you think did this to Jericho and why. Will Aj and punk cave. Will Jordan and Cory continue to be frinds. Keep reading to find out. In the next chapter Jordan meets Matt hardy. Nicki and August anniversary is coming up. ~Roman hardy out~**


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally lunch and just as I promised I bought Cory's lunch. As we walked to the table my phone vibrated. When I looked at it, it was August I knew his number ,but how did he get my number. I saved the number under Augie, a nickname his mom gave him, and opened the message and it read

Augie: Come to the gym

I texted back be there soon I sat my tray down and headed out the lunch room.

"Hey where you going" asked Aj

"Yeah bailing out on me already" said Cory

"Nah I just left something in my locker" I lied not knowing if August wanted anyone to know.

"Okay hurry back or I'll eat your lunch" said Colt who just joined the table

When I get to the gym I spot August in the corner on the bench.

"Hey What's up"I asked

"Jordan I need your help"with a sad look in his eyes.

"What's wrong? What can I do to help?" I said

"It's Nicki, I want to marry her" He say now looking me in the eyes

"OH MY GOSH are you .serious" i smile happily and shocked " but why to you look so sad"

"That the thing Nicki's family is tradinal and i need her fathers blessing and" he starts

"He's not very fond of you" finishing his sentence i kneel in front of him lifting his head to look at me "look you know she loves so. Do you really think her dad will stop her from loving you and marrying you"

"So I should go for it" he said standing

"That's your choice"I smile at him

"Thanks Jordan" he said giving me a hug

"Now I Gotta get back to lunch before Colt eats my food" I said as I ran off

On my way back to the table I run into Jericho

"Tell your bodyguard of a brother to stay away from me" he said walking away

"Hey what do you mean" I shouted but he was gone "I don't have a brother" I said to my self and went to the table

I spent the rest of the day thinking about what Jericho was the last two minutes of school left when Colt and Cliff came over

"Hey J dog" Said Colt

"Hey" I said not really paying attention

"What you thinking about" Cliff asked

"Nothing"I lied "What's up with you two"

"Just planning punks birthday bash" Colt said with a smirk

"Y'all need some help" I asked know if colt and Cliff was pplanning this they need a lot of help

"Now that you mention it we need a place for the party" Cliff said as they both smiled evily at me

"Oh no you are not having no party at Jeff's house" I stated

"It's not gonna be in the house it's gonna be in the back yard. Plus he got motorbikes and the field it would be great." Colt Explained

"I don't know Colt what about Matt. I don't even know if he likes me yeah let alone trust me." I said

"Who wouldn't like you your awesome and on the other hand Matt is gonna be on his way to smackdown in two days just in time for the party" Cliff pleaded

"Let me sleep on it" I said

"Don't sleep to long" Cliff winked at me and walked off with Colt.

The bell rang for everyone to go home. I went to get my stuff out my locker and ran into Cory and a new kid I haven't seen before. He looked like a senior. He was about 5'7 a little taller that Cory. A mocha skin tone much like myself, and his hair was black with the tips bleached.

"Hello Jordan " Cory said pulling me from my thoughts " I was introducing the new kid to everyone and who better to start with than the other new kid" he said smiling

"Hey I'm not that new I'm well known" I say proudly

"Yeah as the girl you slapped the principal" he says laughing

I smack him on the arm and turn my attention to the new kid "I'm sorry I'm Jor-"

"Jay" the new kid says almost in a whisper

"Do I know you from somewhere" I said a little curious seeing only the people close to me call Jay

"No I heard Cory call you Jay" the new kid says quickly " I'm Jason"

"It's nice to meet you but I have to go" I said closing my locker and walking away.

Cory waits till I was gone and turned to Jason"who are you and how do you know Jordan"

"I don't I just met her to day" he says

"I never called her Jay so stop lying" he said a little annoyed " I'm going to ask one more time who are you and how do you know Jordan."

Jason sieghs "come with me"

I finally made it home after the day I had I needed a good nap. I opened the door and went to the kitchen. When I made it to the kitchen and got a glass of water then I heard voices I thought it was Matt as I got closer I discovered is was a females voices. When I ran in the living room I seen her on top of a man, I'm guessing it was Matt I dropped my glass and ran off. The glass shattered which startled Matt and his girlfriend Amy.

"What was that" Amy asked jumping up grabing her clothes

"I don't know but stay here" He grabs his shorts and grabs his bat thinking it a thief. When he got to the kitchen I was standing there with my hands over my eyes. "Who are you" he yelled in a loud booming voice

It scared me and I was scared to talk but I managed to get my name out "Jordan" I said using the little voice I had.

"Oh Jordan I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you" Matt said dropping the bat and walking over to me to hug me I flinched a little. "I'm not gonna hurt you and I'm sorry if I scared you a lot of people break in to the house"

"I understand. Um can I go to my room now" I ask looking down at my Shaking hands

"Yeah sure " he said in a much kinder tone.

I grabbed my stuff and went to my room and closed the door

"Damn it" kicking the air " Jeff is gonna shit bricks when he finds out not only did I have sex and his daughter see but I scared the shit out of her" he said sitting down putting his head in his hands

" It's gonna be ok she said she understood" Amy said sitting next to him.

"You didn't see the look on her face and her hands were shaking" he said remebering the scene that just happen."I should clean up the mess."

"I should be going I got to open the bar today." Giving him a peck on the lips "Bye hun"

I was laying on my bed when my phone went off. It was Jeff.I didn't answer I didn't feel like talking. Then there was a knock at the door and it triggered a flashback of when I was 12.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

I was staying at a foster family's house while the home was being remodeled. I was alone because Nicki and Aj had been adopted. The Man I stayed with name was Marcus he was a recoving alcoholic. Well he slipped and got beyond drunk. I was playing in the living room when I heard a crash in the hall it was a glass vase.

"Shit" He said almost falling over

I had made it to the hall and looked at him he didn't seem to happy to see me looking.

"Come here" He said angry

I shook my head no

"I said come here you little shit" he was now yelling and scared me

I ran he started chasing me. I ran in to his room and closed the door. He came knocking on it.

"Open the door" He didn't wait long before he kicked the door in and gave me a beating not to bad but it left me with bruises and a scared memory.

 ** _*Flashback ends*_**

When I opened my eyes I was in the hospital which made me nervous. I shot up out the bed.

"Whoa whoa whoa " the person next to me holding be back.

"Why am I here " I was now crying I was terrified

"Jordan" Another voice came rushing from the door towards me. I knew that it was Jeff. When he got to me I held on to him for dear life. "It's okay I'm here". I just cried. "Matt what happen" Jeff asked looking at Matt the first voice I heard

"I had accidentally scared her when I went to apologize I knocked on her door and I heard her go into a panic then I heard a thud she had fell and hit her head." Matt said in a rush

"Mr. Hardy can I speak with you I speak with you" the doctor said

"Yeah" he says then looks to me I tighten my grip " I'll be in the hall you can trust Matt I wouldn't lie to you" with that I let go

When Jeff leaves Matt sits in the chair near me.

"I'm sorry " I said to him "I shouldn't have reacted like I did ."

"You know you can always talk to me I'm not gonna hurt you." he added

"I know I was just having a bad flashback." I told home

"If you don't mind what was it." he asked

I told him the story of Marcus. After I told him all he did was hold me and he told me. "I would never let that happen to you again I'll kill you ever trys. Your my family now and I'm starting to take a liking to you." he smiles the Shannon bust thru the door.

"Jordan what did Matt do to my poor child" he grabs me and holds me away from Matt and thumps Matt's nose "Bad matt." We all laugh. And at that moment I knew I was safe

 **Well that was a lot but be sure to review. Who's Jason? Nicki and August getting engaged or not? Punks birthday bash? will it work out find out in the next chapter. For the people that don't know I'm a girl ~Romanhardy out~**


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up the next morning in my bed. I looked at the clock and it was 7:00 am. I jump out of bed an ran to my closet an put on a white top with a denim jacket on and ripped black skinny jeans with my black heel boots and put on my "groupie" that I . I grab my phone,headphones and bookbag then running down stairs to see Matt in the kitchen.

"What's the rush" he says

"I'm late for school"I said grabbing my bag

"Oh well take my car you'll get there faster" throwing me his keys "You do know how to drive right"

"Yeah" I did know how to drive and I have my licence but I'm known for speeding. "Thanks Matt" I give him a hug and run out the door and hop in his 2015 black and gold mustang.

When I got to the corner I seen Nicki and I Aj they hop in the car and I speed off toward the school. When we finally get there and pull in the parking lot everyone is staring at I park the car and we get out someone puts there hands over my eyes.

"Guess-" Before they could finish I elbowed then in the stomach.I look back to see see Cory bent over in pain while that new kid Jason behind him laughing.

"What the hell Cory"I say while helping him

"I'm the one hurt I should be the mad one" he teased"Anyway Me and Jason was wondering who was the person with the new mustang and where'd you get it" he ask as we started to walk to the school.

"Matt let me drive it"

"Who's Matt" Jason asked

"Matt's My dads brother" I said smile at the thought of me calling Jeff dad.

"Foster dad"Jason growls quietly

"Well we have to go see you later" Cory said hugging me and pulling Jason away.

I finally made make it to my locker there a note there.I know your real parents -XO

I look around and seen no one then I saw Nicki and August walk my way.

"Hey Joe" August said

"Joe,really"Nicki said

"Yeah everyone else took Jay from me so now it's joe" he said with a pout.

"Ugh, Hey you ok" Nick I said turning her attention to me

"Uh No...Yes..I don't know here"I said handing her the note

Her and August read it "Do you know who wrote it"Nicki asked

"No not yet" I by sighed

"Well if you need anything let me know ,ok" August said seriously

"I will Augie"I have them a hug "Now let's get to class"

We went separate ways and when I got to my class Cory wasn't there which kinda mad me sad but punk was there. So I sat next to him.

"Hey" I waved sitting as the teacher started class

"Well this is new why you not with Prince Cory" he asked

"He is not my Prince"I said

"I never said he was" my cheeks got warm as I blushed."you like him don't you."he said smiling

I didn't respond I just looked was about to say something else when he was interrupted by the teacher.

"Mr. Wharton and Mr. Fatu why are you walking into my class 20 minutes late." said

"Sorry but we need Jordan now" Cory says in a panic

Me and punk get up and run after Cory before the teacher responds. We run all the way to the gym.

"What's happening" I ask nervously

"It's Aj" He says and Punks face drops

"Where is she"Punk demands

"She wants Jordan, Nicki is already in the-" Before he could finish I was running in the girls locker room Punk try to come with me but Jason and Cory held him back.

When I got to there I was on the ground in fetal position crying. While Nicki was pacing back and forth. I ran to her.

"Aj what happened"I asked kneeling next to didn't answer me she just looked at me with her big brown eyes with sadness.I looked over at a pissed Nicki."Nick what happened"

"They jumped her"she yelled "that bitch Amy and Kelly"

I look back at Aj and now I'm pissed. I get up and call punk to the bathroom to watch and help Aj. I pull Nicki aside.

"Lets go" with that said we went to find Amy and Kelly.

Well that was a lot I dropped a lot of hints in this chapter. but be sure to tell me how you feel. Who do you think wrote the are Jason and Cory all buddy Jordan and Cory ever be together. What will happen when Nicki and Jordan find Amy and Kelly. Find out in the next chapter of Recovery


	9. Chapter 9

We made it to the front of the school and there was Amy and Kelly laughing and telling what they did to Aj. Now i was pissed so i didn't say no words i just walked up to amy and punched her in the face. Then Kelly tried to jump in. She scratched my face with her fake nails. Now im bleeding before i could react Nicki grabbed kelly by her hair and started punching her in the face. We fought for a nice 2 minutes i had the upper hand on Amy. Kelly had ran off leaving Amy alone. Then I was pulled off Amy by some unknown person.

"Let me go" I said pushing away from the person holding me. when I turned around it was Jason. this time he just grabbed me and pulled me to the school.

"hey let her go " Nicki said running up on Jason and I

"Leave" that all he said continuing to drag me down the hall

"Ow" i hissed his grip was to tight. I Nicki stopped us that's when itried to get free she help but the grip was to tight.

"I'm going to get the boys" Nicki said Turning around

'NOO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME" I was now starting to cry i was scared it reminded me of Marcus. I look back at him he was highly pissed.

"You shouldn't be fighting they will send you back to the orphanage"He said releasing his grip a little to where it don't hurt.

I was about to respond when cliff, colt, punk, cory, aj, and nicki came running to me. Still scared i don't move.

"Bro let her go"colt says

Cory just walks up and punched jason knocking him back. I then run to nicki and aj holding my now bruised arm.

"This has nothing to do with you" Jason says

"It does when you put your hands on a girl" Cory said

He looks back to me then frowns at the sight of me crying and hurt."I sorry jay i didn't mean to its just I just don't want you lose you again."

"What do you mean again" i ask

"Jordan I'm your brother" he says

I don't know what happened but everything went dark...

 **Well what you think show some love i worked hard. Wow jason finally revealed who he is. Amy and Kelly finally got there ass kicked. What will happen during punks party. All this in the next chapter of Recovery ~romanhardyout~**


	10. Chapter 10

"Jordan baby I'm sorry but mommy and daddy have to go but we love you and we will find you when the time is right" the lady standing in front of me said,she had moca chocolate skin like me she had long hair she was fit and short, then she kissed my head then walked away.

"Jordan...Jordan...Jordan" the lady kept saying from a distance.

"Jordan wake up" a familiar voice said it was Cory.

I opened my eyes to be back at school I sat up looking for the lady in my dream." Where is she." I said jumping up.

"Who" he asked with a concerned look on his face

"It was a women just here" I shouted

"What she look like" asked Jason

I hesitated to answer him because I'm kinda pissed,confused,and scared of him right now. Then Cory came over to me and wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. which made me smile and blush on the inside.

"Its ok tell us"he said so i told them only Jason showed some reaction it was shock

"I know who that is, its our mom"

"Stop saying our" I snap. I can see hurt across his face."look im sorry it's just I've always been alone when it came to family and to find out i have a brother its...its just too much." I said getting up with Cory still at my side.

"I know how you feel but you have idea how long i been looking for you ever since mom took you away. She tells me..."

"Wait you still live with her. She kept you. I said kinda hurt

My question was answered when he didn't say any thing.

"You tell now after damn near breaking my arm. That's a bitch move. Do you know how i feel." walk toward him"I hate you more now an-" then i was cut off by Cory

"It's my fault I told him not to tell you. And his i mean yall mom was at the school and i told jasin not to tell her about you beca-"

SMACK

I slapped him hard and ran off. I was almost to the door when i ran into a man. He had long hair and a tattoo on his arm. Then walked in the women from my dream it was her my mom.

"Jon you just gonna stand there or help her." she said to the man

"Im sorry." Jon said helping me up.

"What are you doing here." Another voice said coming up behind me.

"We came to surprise you but your dad ran into this young lady" the lady said

I just started to cry

"JON!" the lady said kneeling nect to me

"I didn't do it trinity." he said

"Mom that jordan." Jason said out of no where.

Jon was first to catch on"Jordan out Jordan" he nodded "No she died."

"Trinity she died right" jon said

All she could say was my name

"You'll find me when the time is right" i recited the words she told me in my dream. Thats when she started to cry and hug me. I couldn't talk it no more and cried.

 **Well thats it she finally met her mom. What did trinity tell Jon. How will jeff react. How will Shannon feel sharing his jay. Finally in the next chapter will be mostly punks birthday bash.~ Romanhardy out~**


	11. Chapter 11

"Trinity what's going on" Jon ask

"She lied to you dad" Jason added "Jordan was never dead she gave her away."

Jon looked in hurt and anger before he could say some she did." Let's not do this here." She looks at me "after school can we please talk" I nodded then she walked off.Jon just stared at me and to my surprise pulled me into a hug and cried. I felt safe with him so I hugged him back. "Umm I have to go to class" I said finally separating.

"Oh I'm sorry. Jason you go to class to." He said wiping his eyes.

"You sure pops" he asked consider he nodded and walked out of the school.

Now everything is calmed down and it's last hour. Colt and Cliff came up to me.

"J dog ready for the party tonight." Colt asked I finally told Jeff about the party he agreed but no alcohol. Which was no problem since punk was straight edge.

"Yep how bout cake and food " I ask cliff he was in charge of food.

"Cakes ready and pizza from sweet ole Chicago" he said

" how did yhu get pizza from Chicago" colt asked I nodded in agreement.

"My dads boss owns the best pizza place in Chicago and he's in town and will make the pizzas. He said

"Good job cliff. Coltyhu sent the invitations." I asked he nodded." Now all we need is Punk to be on time which is why Aj come in she took his cubs hat yesterday and left t at my house where he would come get it why..." pointing to cliff as he raise his hand.

"Because it's his favorite." He said

"Rite. Bash time" holding my fist out

"Bash time" the both pound my fist.

School is over and I'm getting my stuff ready when someone taps my shoulder and I turn to see Cory

"Hey I'm sorry bout earlier" he said "can I make it up to you"

" I'm still mad at you but ok. Text me" with that I walked away.

"Jordan" I look up at Jason. Ugh I forgot about that.I walked over to the black Range Rover and got in to a happy Jon and trinity.

"I can't stay long I have to help my friend with a party."

"There an ice cream stand in the park we can go the and talk." With that we were off.

20 mins later we talked, cried, screamed,and hugged. Well I also hit Jason multiple times. The reason trinity gave me away is because they couldn't take car of me. Jon was working 4 jobs and barely supported them and Jason and kept there home and lights. They work for wwe like Jeff and Matt used to.Now everybody is getting ready to go.

"I glad your back in our lifes even if this is our first time meeting." Jon said he missed my birth because of work that's when trinity told him I died. I still didn't know why she said that but I left it alone.

The ride home was quite when I got the everyone was in the back I invited Jason to help out he accepted. We waved our parents off. Weird right.

"What the hell j dog where were you." Colt asked

"I had family business but I bought help." Pointing to Jason.

10 mins later the party was ready. I quickly ran up stairs showered and oiled up and put mii under clothes on. I wore my flowered hoodie crop top with black high waisted ripped jeans, and my flowered nikes. Then I put my hair in two braids and ran down stairs waiting for Aj and punk to arrive.

A few minutes later Aj texted me they were in the driveway. I hushed everyone and we waited till he open the back door and all shouted SURPRISE.

"What the fuck y'all almost killed me" he said holding his chest. Then smiled at the party.

"Happy birthday punky" Cory said patting him on the back."now lets party" he said throwing punk a helmet leading him to the bikes. And we partied till 1 am.

Well I'm back I decided to update this story it's been a while and I actually see the people read it so yeah. Please leave a review if can.

~RomanHardy out~


	12. Chapter 12

It's now 5 am the next day and the house is a mess. Everyone was spread out every where punk and Aj was cuddled up on the couch. Nicki was under the kitchen table. August was on top of the table. Cliff and Colt was by the stairs.Cory well last time I seen him was when the party got outta hand.

Flashback

It was the end of the party everyone was starting to clean up when about 30 people came cheering to he backyard with kegs of beer and cups.I walk over to them.

"Umm I think your at the wrong place" I said nicely.

The guy hold the keg looked at me confused and took out a flyer says "Punk's Backyard Bash" with the address on in and being hosted by Colt and Cliff. I look over to them and everyone walked pass me setting up.

"Cliff Colt over here now" I said as people started drinking."What the hell guys"

"Well Colt left the flyers in the library when we came to the conclusion that it would be a private party. Cliff said

"I left them" Colt said in disbelief

"Hey guys enjoy the party me and Aj was gonna go watch a movie." Punk said

"We all can there not staying." I said as Cory came over.

"Come on jay just a little while." He pleaded

"Punk it's your birthday party." I say

"I already had the best time of my life and I kinda wanna spend the rest of the day with Aj." He said

"Ok fine but no drinking and no mess." I say

4 hours later

"CORY GET OFF THE ROOF" I slightly slur" I'm going to bed.

The party was now really over.

Flashback end.

Shit. I hop over everything and go in the backyard. "CORY" I yell

He groans and peek over the roof"how did I get up here." He asked

I giggled "you drank to much and tried to fly and fell asleep."

"Can you help me down" I nodded and went to get a ladder to get him down when I heard a loud and angry voice from the house.

"JORDAN"

Damnit

Just a little something finally finding time to write something. Please leave a review. ~RomanHardy out~


	13. AN

Sorry about the long wait I didn't think anyone read it but thanks to anyone who is. If you are from Wattpad you already read this I'll be making 13 soon. If your not from Wattpad app don't worry I'll update here to. I also have another story on Wattpad called Dope so if your interested my user is Love_dej.

~RomanHardy Out~


	14. Chapter 13

"JORDAN GET HERE NOW" jeff said

I look at Cory and run off to the living room"Omg Jeff how was your trip and why back so early." i said

"what the hell happened here. the house is a mess, Matt said you was having a little get together not no frat party." he said angrily.

"Who says frat party" I said

"Jordan clean the house. You know what Jordan and friends clean my house NOW." Jeff yelled everyone got up and scattered.

Jeff turns to the stairs and hears a crash outside and walks to the backyard where he finds Cory laying on the ground. He just shakes his head and walks away.

After hours of cleans I get put on punishment while everyone goes home to receive there punishment. Jeff had called everyone's parents I felt kinda bad for Punk and Aj cause they didn't really do anything wrong.

I grab my iPod that Aj,Nicki,and I had bought while we were in the system. It was our way of communication if we ever got separated.

" _Aj are you mad at me " I typed_

 **My parents think punk is a bad influence on me"**

 _Awe I'm so sorry aj"_

 _" **...I'm not allowed to talk to him anymore"**_

 _Please don't cry imma fix this"_

 **I going to bed nite"**

I even worse now I gotta fix this but how.

 ** _I know short and took to long to update but I promise I'll try harder to update more often. Be sure to review so I know your still reading this. Tell next time ~Romanhardy out~_**


End file.
